


Gratitude

by katarinakreuz



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, because there's not enough Darklina smut, first fic, no regrets, slightly kinky, which also happens to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarinakreuz/pseuds/katarinakreuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After acquiring her amplifier, Alina is made to prove her gratitude to the Darkling...in his coach. AU in which Alina was never warned about the Darkling's plans by Baghra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

Alina's hand grazed the rough bone of her new collar as she looked out at the fleeting bleak winter scenery from the frosted window of the Darkling's coach. Ever since he had put the amplifier around her neck it had become a habit of hers to run her fingers across it as she tried to get used to the fact that her predicament was real and not some strangely terrifying and exhilarating dream. Morozova's collar was quickly becoming a mark of her power and status. A reminder of what he had made her and, most importantly, what she meant to him. The thought was enough to send slight shivers down her spine.

Due to her wavering and distracting thoughts, it took her a while to realize that the coach was slowing down and coming to a stop. She only had a few seconds to mentally compose herself before the door to her left flew open and the Darkling slid smoothly into the seat opposite her, a gust of bitter winter wind in his wake. He looked at her and gave her a curt nod before closing the door, barring the mercilessly cold wind from ravaging the plush velvet interior of the coach.

His pale skin was flushed pink from the freezing air and his hair was slightly damp. He leaned forward and opened a compartment on the right side of the coach which Alina saw was filled with scrolls and pieces of parchment. Closing the compartment, he picked up a few scrolls and rested them on the empty seat next to him. Without sparing the girl another glance, he gracefully crossed his legs and opened one of the scrolls to examine it.

Hurt washed through Alina as she realized he had only retreated into the coach to finish up his paperwork, not to spend time with her as she thought a minute or so earlier. Since the night of the Winter Fete she hadn't gotten to be alone with him and he hadn't shown up to her bedroom, most likely due to the fact that he had been busy preparing for their trip north. She sighed quietly. She had imagined that after that incident in the Queen's sitting room, the next time they were alone would have resulted in a passionate embrace and the tangle of heated and impatient limbs. Yet here they were, alone and undisturbed and he was bent over doing paperwork. Frustration welled inside her as she deliberately looked anywhere but at him, trying in vain to suppress unsavory thoughts of all the things he should be doing to her instead of focusing on that saintsforsaken scroll. She then realized how it must feel for Genya everytime she tried to catch the attention of David in the workshops.

Quickly she looked up with the intention of stealing a glance at him. His long gloved fingers rested on the sides of the scroll and his brow was furrowed slightly as his grey eyes scanned the parchment. The only inclination that he had been travelling hard in this unforgiving weather for weeks, was the smattering of black stubble along the sharp planes of his jaw. Instead of taking away from his attractiveness, Alina thought, it just added to it, giving him a human quality which was a far cry from the cold, smooth, deadly creature she had come to see him as. She wondered what that stubble would feel like across her skin and squirmed uncomfortably as a barrage of sinful thoughts once again occupied her mind,, leaving her with a heated flush between her thighs.

"Is something wrong?" the Darkling peered at her from above the scroll, his quartz grey eyes glimmering and unreadable.

Colour flooded into Alina's cheeks as she realized that the quick glance she had intended to steal had turned into her ogling him for perhaps more than five minutes.

"N-nothing, " she blurted out and, without thinking, added, "I was just admiring your stubble."

A dark eyebrow arched and his lips quirked in amusement as he leaned back, surveying her with mild interest, making the flushed girl want to bury her flaming face in her hands, crawl into a hole, and die. It was the closest thing to the truth that she could have told him.

Unable to stand the effect his quiet, searching gaze had on certain parts of her anatomy, she looked down at her tightly clasped hands, trying to change the topic.

"Thank you for going through the trouble of finding me Morozova's stag, " she said quietly and sincerely, her hand reflexively reaching to stroke the rough collar of bone around her neck.

When there was no reply, she looked up to find that his eyes, which were calm and distant only seconds ago, had changed into something that looked like intense and fiery desire. They travelled across the collar before drifting to her chest, lingering tantalizingly on her breasts before moving to where her hands were once again clasped tightly on her thighs.

Her breath caught in her throat as he rested the scroll down and stared at her torso again, his eyes roaming shamelessly across the fabric of her kefta as if he was undressing her with his gaze alone. Feeling both nervous and extremely aroused, she squirmed again and barely registered the Darkling's next words.

"I appreciate your words of gratitude, Alina," he whispered silkily, his eyes finally meeting hers, "but actions speak much louder than words."

It took Alina a few beats to find her breath which had only been coming out in short gasps. She licked her dry lips.

"What would you like me to do, moi sovereignyi?" Due to her state of arousal and need, her voice had taken up a breathy and almost desperate quality, sounding alien to her ears.

The Darkling shrugged, smirking slightly, regarding her with that intense and predatory stare.

"It depends. What would you do to show me your gratitude, Alina?" He asked letting her name roll off his tongue.

"Anything," she gasped without thinking, pressing her thighs together in a bid to stop herself from grinding against the velvet cushions. 

She stared at him with large pleading brown eyes, unaware of the fact that they were in a moving coach and that there were guards and other Grisha flanking them a short distance away on horseback.

"Anything," the Darkling repeated, pinning her to her seat with his eyes, "Good. I take your word on that."

He kept on staring at her for a couple beats, enjoying the scene before him of his flushed uncomfortably aroused Sun Summoner squirming with need in her seat. Almost immediately his gaze switched from intense to the distant and commanding one he usually donned.

"Take off your cloak and kefta, " he commanded coolly, uncrossing his long legs.

Without hesitation Alina's fingers flew up to unpin the black cloak and undo the buttons of her heavy black winter kefta. Soon she was shivering in nothing but her shirt, leather breeches and boots, awaiting his next order.

He gestured to the space on the floor of the coach between his spread legs, "Kneel."

Again, without hesitation and spurred on by her consuming desire, she crawled down unto the floor and lowered herself to her knees in front of the Darkling. He lazily peeled off his gloves, keeping his cool eyes trained on her petite frame. She was no longer the scrawny thing she had been when they had first met. The months at the Little Palace as well as the resurgence of her previously suppressed powers has molded her body, giving her full and lush curves that were more evident in the thin shirt and fitted leather breeches. He glanced at her chest again and suppressed a smirk. Her nipples were poking out obscenely from the thin fabric, begging to be touched.  
He leaned forward and grasped both sides of her face with his large pale hands, brushing away the stray hairs from her still flushed cheeks. Her eyes closed at his touch as their connection opened sending waves of surety running through her, along with his desire.

"Open your eyes," he commanded, his cool tone never wavering.

Alina's eyes flew open and her breath became ragged as she saw that his face was barely an inch from hers. She instinctively leaned in to kiss him and rub her face against the stubble on his jaw when his hands went from her face to her hair, tugging her back painfully. 

"Are you ready to show me your gratitude?"

"Yes," she cried, blinking away tears of pain.

His grip on her hair tightened, "Yes, what?"

Alina grimaced and swallowed, "Yes, moi soverenyi."

Immediately he let her go and leaned back, almost causing Alina to become off balanced. She steadied herself on her knees and glanced at him apprehensively before inching slightly closer.

"What would you like me to do, moi soverenyi?"

With a sigh he leaned forward again and grasped her hair. Not wanting him to pull her so painfully again, Alina reflexively shied away but his grip was too strong. He pulled her roughly closing the small space between them until she was at face level with his crotch. A new blush crept up her cheeks as he started meticulously unbuttoning his kefta to reveal a black shirt and breeches beneath, his eyes never leaving hers. It was then as he peeled open the kefta, that she noticed the large bulge in front of her restricted by his breeches.

"Like what you see?" He asked arching an eyebrow, a humorless smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, moi soverenyi, " Alina gulped looking from him to the bulge of his intimidating erection.

To say she liked what she saw was an understatement. Her mouth was watering and she hadn't even yet seen how he looked under the breeches.She felt his hand at the back of her head tugging at her hair and forcing her to look up at him. 

"I want you to show me how grateful you are by pleasing me with your mouth," he crooned, watching his needy Sun Summoner lick her lips at his demand, "Do you think you can do that, Alina?"

"Yes moi soverenyi," she repeated.

He dug his fingers into her scalp, "Good."

He gestured at her to undo his breeches which she did eagerly, her eyes alight with lust and excitement. She gasped as she gently pulled out the evidence of his arousal. Now that there was nothing to restrict him, she could tell that he was indeed well endowed. Although she had no prior experience in these kinds of situations, she knew that his erection was an impressive one as she struggled to grasp its thick length with her small hand.  
She could feel his eyes on her and fought a self conscious flush as she lowered her head and took the pink tip in her mouth. However, all of her shyness dissipated as the smooth salty taste of him rolled off her tongue. She moaned enjoying the way he grasped her hair, wordlessly spurring her on. 

She never expected him to taste so good and she never expected that something like this could give her so much pleasure. With each lick and suck, she was getting wetter and needier, wanting desperately to rub herself through the saintsforsaken leather breeches she was still wearing. However, this was about showing her gratitude to him. She would only touch herself if he allowed her to. She didn't know why his permission meant so much to her, only that it did. Perhaps he would reward her after.

He pushed into her and she took him as deep as she could into her mouth, running her tongue in circles along his length, wanting desperately to impress him. One hand reached out to grasp him and the other gently cupped his balls, massaging them. Instantly she knew she had done the right thing when she heard a deep growl emanating from the Darkling's chest. Once again suckling and running her tongue across his tip, she glanced up at him. His expression was no longer cool and distant. His grey eyes were stormy, filled with intensity, and something fierce and primal. It both terrified and turned her on.

She knew he was close when he grasped her head with both of his hands and forced her look at him.

"I'm going to fill your mouth with my seed and you will swallow every last drop do you hear me?"

With his cock still stuffed in her mouth and her eyes watering again from the force at which he was grasping her hair, she nodded. He released her and she squeezed him with her mouth, forcing a surprising groan out of him that was music to her ears. She moaned when she felt the first spurt of his cum hit the back of her mouth. His hands tightened around her hair as he filled her up, causing her pain again, but she didn't care. His seed was too much for her to swallow all at once and a trickle made its way out through the corner of her mouth and dripped from her chin unto his boot.

He pulled her up to look at him after she had swallowed his load. His gaze drifted from her eyes to the drop of cum left on his boot and he grasped her throat unceremoniously.

"Did I not tell you to swallow every drop?"

"Yes, moi soverenyi," Alina squeaked, "It was too..."

She trailed off when she saw the blistering look emanating from his eyes.

"You still haven't swallowed all yet," he stated glancing from her to his boot, letting go of her throat.

If she hadn't been so wound up with desire she would have gaped in stunned silence at what he was implying for her to do. However, still desperate to please him, she bit back tears of humiliation and, under his merciless gaze,bent and licked the last drop of cum from his boot, his smooth taste lingering with the crisp taste of shoe polish.

Quickly, she straightened herself to find the Darkling staring at her, cocking his head to one side, amusement playing in the granite depths of his eyes. Suppressing a grimace of humiliation, she decided she would take advantage of his lightened mood.

"Have I done well enough to deserve a reward, moi soverenyi?"

He leaned towards her, grasping both of her breasts and circling her painfully hard nipples with the pads of his thumb. She gasped and leaned into him, begging for more. Abruptly, however, he stopped and his hands travelled to the collar instead.

"But, Alina, my dear, you already have your reward. You were showing me how grateful you were. Or did you forget?"

Alina blanched as she realized that no matter how much she pleaded and begged, the Darkling would not indulge her.

As if he had read her thoughts, he replied, "I'm not done with you. I will take you in every way possible Alina Starkov. I will take you until all you can think of and want to think of is me."

He paused and fixed his breeches as he watched her eyes widen at his declaration. He then smoothly buttoned up his kefta.

"But today is not the day," he added.

His expressionless mask slipped back into place and he rapped twice on the ceiling of the coach.

"You should put back on your kefta," he said, looking down at her as the coach rolled to a stop, "We'll be camping here and there's a chance some of our enemies could be near."

With a start, Alina realized she was still kneeling in front of him and rushed back into her seat to slide on the heavy black material.Still feeling the ache of longing between her legs, she intentionally busied herself with the buttons.  
The Darkling made to get out of the coach but paused and turned back letting his gaze slide over the frame of the girl clumsily pulling at her buttons.

"Alina?" 

Her head snapped up at the mention of her name.

The ghost of a smirk graced his lips, "Your gratitude was very much appreciated."

With that, he slid noiselessly out of the coach, leaving his Sun Summoner blushing furiously and smiling to herself in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add to the Darkling/Alina smut because there can never be enough. In any case it's hard not to think about sex when it comes to the Darkling. Wait...did I really type that out?? Pretty sure Alina agrees though. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story! Feedback will be much appreciated :)


End file.
